


Wankus Interruptus (Or Better: Wanker Interrupt Us!)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wankus Interruptus (Or Better: Wanker Interrupt Us!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
Repost of September's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) entry. To see [](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/profile)[**venturous**](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/)'s gorgeous art, please go to the original post at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/335522.html).

 **Title:** Wankus Interruptus (Or Better: Wanker Interrupt Us!)  
 **Author:** [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Severus/Sirius  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Please your mod: masturbation, first time (after a fashion)  
 **Other Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** ~1340  
 **Summary/Description:** Tension is brewing in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place when Severus runs into an intoxicated Sirius Black, but soon Black has everything well in hand.  
 **Creators's Notes:** Written and illustrated for [](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/) because once upon a time we promised to collab for her and 'please your mod' seemed to be the perfect opportunity. Thank you to [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for the once over.

I refuse to believe Dumbledore knows what he's doing when he sends me to Grimmauld Place.

Even _he_ isn't that evil.

Walburga's noble and most decrepit house is most definitely haunted by one of her sons. He certainly haunts me.

How many nights have I lain in bed imagining what I would do to him? What he would do to me….

Merlin's beard, I've become ridiculous. As soon as I take my hands out of my pants, I shall finish dressing and face the lion in his cage.

All on an absurd errand. Teach the boy Occlumency, the Headmaster says. So I bow and scrape and agree. Not as if I have a choice in the matter.

Fresh hell, different day.

Once I've put on shirt and tie, pulled on my robes, plastered on my most inscrutable expression, I Apparate to the doorstep of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, Severus!"

Oh, Lord. Molly Weasley.

"We weren't expecting you." Thankfully she no longer attempts an embrace. I made her quite aware how I felt about that the first time the Order met, following one of my meetings with the Dark Lord. As if being in the Order together could possibly change my feelings toward any of them.

Certainly not Black. No, he's been a problem for _years_.

"I need to see Potter." At the look of shock on her face, I smirk. "Professor Dumbledore's orders." I wave the letter from Dumbledore then slide it into my sleeve, next to my wand.

Recovering herself, she closes the door and says, "I'll just go and fetch Harry, then. There's tea in the kitchen." I turn without another word and make my way to the basement kitchen without another word.

Thankfully no one else is there. Lupin is likely hiding from the pink-haired Auror again. Pair of fools both. I pour myself a cuppa and add just half a spoonful of sugar. Mother had always been a bit stingy and now I am unable to take it any other way.

"Snape." There at the door stands the stuff of my nightmares, but only the very best ones. The ones that leave me breathless and wake me night after night, sheets sticky with sweat and ejaculate.

 _Damn_ , I think immediately as my cock twitches its greeting. Traitorous thing. Likely the only part of my entire being that wishes I'd sorted into Gryffindor. Dorm mates, communal showers, late night wanks behind heavy curtains….

"Black," I nearly spit, overcompensating for the thoughts I was having. "I am not here to see _you_."

"Is that so?" Black says as he saunters more fully into the room. "I've seen more of you these past months than I have since Hogwarts."

"Naturally. You were in Azkaban." Becoming unhinged was left unsaid, and yet that hint of darkness and despair didn't take away my attraction. Probably made it worse.

"Did you miss me, Snape?" He is approaching me quickly and yet in slow motion. I watch each step, then see the half-empty bottle of Firewhisky, his long fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle. I swallow thickly as he puts the bottle to his mouth, imagining the feel of those fingers, that mouth.

"Are you drunk or just stupid?" I ask, then quickly take a sip of tea. Perhaps the colour in my cheeks might be explained by the hot liquid.

He slams the bottle down next to me, effectively pinning me against the kitchen counter.

"Might be drunk, but I'm not stupid, Snape." I can smell the Firewhisky, but the scent of the man is nearly overpowering. It is all together unfair. He should smell of this wretched place, but only as Black can, he manages to smell…good. The back of his hand brushes the front of my robes and his eyes widen, his smile feral.

"Get away from me." I have to get out of the room, Dumbledore's errand be damned.

"Oh, no, Severus, we're just getting started." He has seldom used my given name in the past, and this is the first time it sounds like a caress, washing over me. I muffle a groan.

"I will not tell you again, Black." I make no move to leave, paralyzed as I am, trapped in his sphere of influence.

"Good. I didn't want to hear it." He leans closer, his light eyes glittering as he reaches for the placket of my trousers. His fingers dance over the outline of my cock. "Impressive," he smirks, pleased with what he finds.

His hand begins to rub up and down, and my resistance shatters. I jerk off my robes, throwing them over the chair, and grasp two handfuls of his absurdly thick hair, pulling him into a kiss. At first I am sure I've made a grave error, his mouth does not yield. Just as I am about to pull away, he opens his lips and thrusts his tongue into my mouth, the taste of Firewhiskey heavy on it.

It is exactly as I'd pictured it. Rough. Hard. Perfect.

I move my hands to his trousers and reach inside, desperate as I am to feel that hot flesh in my hand.

He undoes his trousers and pulls himself out, the purple head of his cock already wet, heavy balls resting beneath. I may have licked my lips.

Black chuckles darkly. "If I'd known how desperate you were for my cock, I'd have let you have it ages ago."

"Shut up," I grind out and kiss him to ensure he does just that. I feel him working open my trousers with both hands, reaching in and pulling out my cock and balls, then wrapping both his hands around our cocks, the hot flesh sliding back and forth in his warm grasp.

"Master," an ancient voice intones and we both turn toward the wizened old elf. I start to pull away then suddenly Black grasps my tie, his face slightly manic.

"Busy at the moment, Kreacher," he says as we both mindlessly continue thrusting into his hand, so very close….

"Young Master Potter is on his way to the kitchen."

That snaps both of us out of our lust-induced haze.

"Fuck," he says, letting go of our cocks and somehow shoving himself back in his trousers. It takes some adjusting as we're both quite hard, although the mention of Potter has me softening rapidly.

I put on my robes and smooth down my hair, trying to restore a modicum of dignity, while Black apparently doesn't care if Potter sees him looking as if he's just been caught in flagrante delicto—which he actually has, if one counted house-elves. Once we are both ourselves again, he looks at me. "What are you doing here anyway, Snape?"

"Dumbledore sent me with a message for Potter." I pull the letter from Dumbledore out of my robes and toss it at him. Black snatches it and rips open the envelope, his face the picture of disgust. When he looks up from the letter, I lower my eyes to Black's obvious erection and add, "Perhaps you ought to take _that_ elsewhere, lest you scare the boy."

"As if I'd leave him alone with you." Black stalks around the table and sits down, a slight wince the only indication he's uncomfortable. He looks at me as I am still standing and smiles that devastating smile I hate and love in equal measure. "Better luck next time, Snape. Maybe I'll let you suck it."

Pulling out the chair directly across from him, I clench my hand into a fist.

"If anyone will be doing any sucking, Black, it will be you," I hiss and turn away from him. A moment later the door to the kitchen opens and Potter slinks into the room _announcing_ himself.

"Er," he says. Idiot.

Both of them.

 _He pushed open the kitchen door … to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table, glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike._

Or perhaps something else entirely.


End file.
